


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [34]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: All Boys School, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Man In Love (Music Video), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hojong-centric, Hoya falls asleep in Sungjong's lap, Inspired by the Man In Love music video, M/M, Woohyun the third wheel, Work In Progress, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**2:53 PM**

"So how did you do on your test?"

Sungjong looked down at Howon,who was currently laying down in his lap,and shrugged his shoulders."I think that I did alright."He admitted."I haven't actually seen my test results yet."


End file.
